Bunnies of Elrohir
by LadyPorpoise
Summary: For MistressofImladris. The bunnies are spreading, and apparently can fly, or that is what Elladan believes. Estel's bed has been destroyed and his closet tainted. Elrohir just smiles, claiming to not know how it came about.


_A/N Since you liked the idea of Elrohir having a rabbit, MistressofImladris, I decided to do something involving more rabbits. I didn't know how to approach it. I have one draft that was on a slightly more serious route, but still sort of fluffy. And then I have another drabble written LONG ago, like when Rockslide was first written. I just decided to go straight with funny and brother-bantering. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

"Elrohir…I never thought you would allow this to go this far."

"It is better than doing nothing…Least it gave me some sort of control, while I can do nothing to contribute to more important matters."

"Elrohir, I am talking about the fact that you seem to have taught your pets to fly. This is the third rabbit that has somehow managed to get on my head without me noticing."

Elrohir grinned at his twin, "I do not supervise them anymore. It has gotten out of my control."

Elladan grabbed the creature and set down on the floor, "We are not lacking in rabbits that is for sure…" He grumbled.

It was extensive training for Elrohir that day. He was weary from swinging a sword for the entire afternoon. Elladan and Elrohir were on the porch to the main house. Estel was probably cleaning up or napping, since he also had done his exercises.

"Did Estel wake you up again, brother?"

Elladan sighed, "He makes sounds like the undead. Why he keeps coming to me in the middle of the night and never wakes others is beyond me."

Elrohir's eyes drifted down to the floor, "At least I am not the only one bothering you…"

Elladan frowned slightly, "It may pass, Elrohir. I am not turning into an orc by lack of rest. In Estel's case, we can laugh at him for that."

Elrohir's lips curled upward, not saying anything.

Elladan looked down to the courtyard, ignoring the rabbit that was sitting on his feet.

Elrohir hummed quietly, "Estel will be a fine man…his ability to encourage others is there."

"He is being trained to be a leader, thank Eru that he has the personality to make it easier."

"A healer." Elrohir whispered, "He actually shows an interest in learning the art…"

"Inspired to do so. All these things will help him in the times to come." Elladan blinked when there was no response. When he looked, Elrohir had drifted off to sleep.

The older twin remained quiet then, not wanting to disturb his twin. Anything extreme, physical or mental, it exhausted him easily. It will take some time to rebuild the stamina to endure those activities, but this was a start, and that was the important part.

Elladan heard fast footsteps approaching. The twin smiled to himself and prepared for the words.

"Elrohir, _this_ decided to eat my sheets again, _and_ do its business in the closet." Estel sounded loud as he carried the offender.

Elladan waved a hand, "Quiet Estel."

Estel stopped in his tracks when he saw Elrohir resting. He looked down at the chocolate bunny, then back up. The man frowned, "Not even closing my door seems to keep them out."

"Do you keep the terrace closed off?"

"Yes! It makes no sense, brother! Elrohir has enchanted them somehow."

"He has not, except for flying."

"How did it get in then?"

Elladan looked over his shoulder and grinned, "I put it there, that is how."

Estel gaped.

"I needed to annoy you somehow, Estel, as you keep waking me up during your intense dreaming."

"I cannot help it, and I do apologize immensely for that."

"Stop eating so much honey before going to sleep then."

"You both are loud…" Elrohir spoke up with a sigh.

Elladan and Estel looked guilty.

Elrohir raised a brow at them, "You came back quick, Estel."

Estel held out the rabbit. It was making grunting sounds, "I found this in my room."

"You could have set it outside and then go back to sleep…" Elrohir looked to the top of his brothers' heads, "You have friends with you."

Sure enough, two bunnies were resting on the older twin and the human's heads.

" _How_?" They simultaneously asked as they scrammed to remove the creatures.

Elrohir simply smiled, "I have no clue as to how they learned that trick. You got lucky when you found Velegdal, Estel; she may be the cause of this new kind of rabbit."

"It is spreading fast..." Elladan stared at Elrohir, "We learned what happens when _we_ cause disaster in Imladris."

Elrohir waved a hand, "As I said…I stopped supervising them. They are free to do what they want."

Apparently being able to fly was on the list.


End file.
